Elements of a Hero
by Chavonnie26
Summary: You can't save everyone. That's a lesson Elaine had to learn the hard way but even though she couldn't save her family maybe with Batman's help she can stop it from happening to anyone else. Robin/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys what's up? Chavonnie26 here to bring you my latest story and my first The Batman story at that. Please note that this story takes place after the final episode. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Hi my name is Elaine Smith Pennyworth. I know pretty ordinary name right? But I'm not your ordinary girl. I guess it all started on that fateful day. The day my family died. It was an ordinary enough day. My parents, brother and I were working in our restaurant 'The Four Elements'.

"Elaine sweet and sour pork, Kung pow chicken and peeking duck to table three." My mom said as she handed me the plates.

"On it." I said as I walked to table three but nearly stopped dead in my tracks.

In front of me was Gotham's billionaire play-boy Bruce Wayne, Police Commissionaire Gordon and Detective Ellen Yin. I shook off my surprise and placed their food in front of them.

"Enjoy." I said with a smile as I tucked my black hair behind my ear.

I quickly headed back to the kitchen and took a deep breath to calm myself. Man was I glad for all my years of meditation training.

"Elaine are you okay?" My mom asked her blue eyes worried.

I had my mom's blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, small nose and calm demeanour and my dad's raven black hair, large smile and determination.

"Yeah I'm ok." I said with a smile as I smoothed out the wrinkles in my shirt.

"Well good. Because it's almost time for you to perform with Matt." My mom said handing me a red outfit (**Me: Think of the outfit Katara wore when she was in the fire nation**)

"On it." I said with a smile as I walked to Matt and my dressing room.

"Hey Matt Brat how's it going?" I asked my twin brother as I entered the room.

Matt was already in his costume (**Me: Think Aang's outfit from when he was in the fire nation**)

"Would you quit calling me that?" Matt asked angrily.

Matt had our dad's grey eyes, big smile and quick temper and our mom's light tan skin, brown hair, small button nose and flexibility.

"Nope." I said while getting changed.

As soon as I was done I quickly fixed my hair.

"Come on Elaine Pain." Matt said as I followed him to the stage.

"Now the Dragon of the East and the Dragon of the West shall dance for your viewing pleasure." Our dad announced as the curtains opened and Matt and I got into our positions.

We nodded to each other and the music started playing. The first dance we did was called the Dancing Dragon and the second we didn't have a proper name for but we called it the Chinese Tango (**Me: Look it up on YouTube. The second dance is the one where Aang and Katara dance together.**). We were about to do our encore when this happened…

"Well looky here a couple dancers who can actually dance!" Joker said as he entered the restaurant.

I gulped and slowly backed away as did Matt.

"Now don't stop the show just because of little old me." Joker said as he took a seat right in front of the stage while his Hench men guarded the door leaving everyone including me trapped like rats.

"What I wouldn't give for my daggers right now." I muttered under my breath.

"Dance!" Joker yelled at us and aimed a gun at both of us.

Matt and I hesitated and that seemed enough to set Joker off. He fired at me but Matt jumped in the way and took the bullet for me.

"MATT NO!" I screamed as I dropped to my knees.

"Now dance! Or else I kill dear momsie and popsie over there." Joker said aiming the gun at my parents who had come out the kitchen to see what was going on.

"I can't. You killed my partner." I said my voice devoid of any emotion as I held my brother's hand.

"Fine your choice." Joker said with a shrug as he fired at my mom and dad.

"No." I barely whispered as the bullets found their marks.

That's when something inside of me snapped.

"NO!" I screamed as I attacked Joker.

All I could see was red and by the time the red was gone, Joker was curled up in a ball, covered in small burns and begging me to stop and I was exhausted.

"Easy there." Detective Yin said as she supported me when I almost fell to the floor.

"What happened?" I asked her as she led me to the ambulance outside.

"You don't remember?" Detective Yin asked me as I sat down and she wrapped a blanket around me.

"All I remember is Joker shooting my parents then everything went red." I told her as I gripped my necklace/medallion.

It was part of a matching set and my brother had the other one. It had a symbol for each of the four elements and had a matching background for each symbol all on one medallion.

"You beat Joker to a pulp." Detective Yin told me as I stared at her in shock.

"I did what?" I asked her not believing my ears.

"You beat Joker to a senseless pulp." Detective Yin repeated as I stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

Even though I had been trained in martial arts like my brother I had never ever beaten someone who was bigger than me up.

"Man I need to invest in some anger management classes." I said chuckling a little.

It was my way of coping with the grief.

"Look I'm sorry about your parents. I should have done something." Detective Yin told me with her eyes down cast.

"Hey no worries you did all you could. Besides it's not as if you're Batgirl or something." I told her trying to make her feel better.

"True." Detective Yin said with a small smile as two men dressed in white suits came towards us.

"Can I help you?" Detective Yin asked the men when they were in front of us.

"We're here to take the girl into custody." The man on the right said sternly.

"Where to?" I asked confused as I slowly stood up.

"The orphanage." The man on the left said as I felt the urge to run.

The man on the right grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to a brown van.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled as I struggled to get away.

But it was no use. Soon I was in the van and headed for the orphanage.

* * *

"NO!" I screamed as I woke up having a nightmare about how Joker killed my parents.

At least I was hoping it was a nightmare. When I felt the rough sheets underneath me instead of my usual soft cotton ones I knew that my nightmare was real. I quickly got out of bed and sat on the floor in lotus position.

"Inner peace. Inner peace." I chanted as I slowly calmed down.

When I was completely calm I stood back up and picked out an outfit from the suitcase the Child Service men let me pack. I chose my favourite blue shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. I quickly did my hair in its usual complicated braid that took only three minutes to do (**Me: Think Katara's usual hair style**) and headed down for breakfast.

"Morning Elaine." A girl my age said as I sat down next to her.

I merely looked at her with a blank stare.

"Forget I said anything." The girl said as I ate my food with robotic movements.

Then the orderly came into the room holding a stack of papers.

"Good news Elaine! You were just adopted by a Mr Alfred Pennyworth!" the orderly announced as my jaw dropped with my food still in there.

"Huh?" I asked completely shocked.

"You were adopted." The girl next to me clarified as the orderly walked out the room.

I immediately fell over in a dead faint.

"Are you okay?" Detective Yin asked me as I regained consciousness.

"Define okay." I said as I rubbed my sore eyes.

Then I realised I was no longer at the orphanage but in a very lavish looking lounge. I raised an eyebrow at Yin.

"I picked you up from the orphanage as a favour to Alfred." Yin told me with a no nonsense attitude.

"Good to know." I told her while sitting up properly.

"Ah I see you're finally awake." An older gentleman said walking into the room nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Whoa someone's light on their feet." I said jokingly as I gripped my racing heart.

"I'm truly sorry about that. My name is Alfred your new foster father." He told me as I smiled.

Even though I had only known him for a few minutes I instantly liked him.

"Well Elaine Master Bruce is waiting for you in the sitting room with Master Dick. If you'll follow me." Alfred said as Detective Yin and I followed him to a large room with a crackling fire.

I kept my distance from the fire mainly because I wasn't comfortable showing off all my secrets to a bunch of people I just met plus I didn't want to burn the house down.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor Elaine." Bruce said with a smile as I sat down on the floor in lotus position.

"Thank you Mr Wayne." I said respectfully with a smile on my face.

"Please call me Bruce and this is Dick. He'll be showing you around the Manor today right Dick?" Bruce asked his companion who I failed to notice until now.

I swear my heart skipped a beat. In front of me was one of the cutest guys I had ever met. He had raven black hair and the most mesmerising blue-green eyes ever. And when he smiled at me I swear my face was redder than a tomato. And the best part he was my age.

"Sure thing Bruce." Dick said in a voice that made me feel a bit faint.

'Snap out of it' I told myself firmly.

It was no time for me to act like a love sick puppy.

"Come on Ellie." Dick said as he offered me his hand which I took.

It felt like a jolt of electricity went up and down my arm and in the fire if you would look close enough you could see flames in the shape of hearts. I blushed and quickly let go of his hand but ended up falling onto my rear end.

"Sorry." I barely whispered as I tried to get my emotions in check.

It was always a bad thing when my emotions were out of control. The wind in the room started to pick up and that's when I made a bolt for the door. I seemed to startle everyone as I finally made it out the front door and into the open. I took a deep breath and quickly raced up a tree. I gripped my head and tried to get my emotions under control because if I didn't well let's just say Gotham would be having one heck of an earth quake.

"Inner peace. Inner peace." I chanted over and over again as the rocks and stones around me started levitating, the wind picked up and turned into a mini-tornado that circled my tree and the water in a nearby pond started bubbling and boiling.

"Not working." I said longing for my glider.

"Elaine are you oh my heavens." Alfred said when he saw me.

"Hey Alfred." I said as the stones, rocks, wind and water went back to normal.

"Well I guess that's the reason for your unexpected retreat." Alfred said completely calm and that's what made me fall out of the tree.

"You're okay with what I can do?" I asked completely shocked as I got up from my fall.

"I have seen much stranger on a daily basis." Alfred said still completely calm.

"You have?" I asked getting even more shocked as the earth began to shake.

"Oops." I said as I calmed down and the ground stopped shaking.

"Yes I have now let's go back inside. Master Bruce and Miss Ellen are most worried about you." Alfred said as he went back inside with me following.

The entire walk back to the sitting room I kept my head down and didn't talk. When we arrived back in the sitting room Bruce, Dick and Ellen were there waiting for us.

"I'm sorry for running out like that. I guess I was a bit overwhelmed." I said barely a mumble hoping Alfred would keep my secret.

"It's okay. We all get that way sometimes." Bruce told me with a caring smile.

I sent him a small smile as I kept my emotions in check.

"Well I have to go. My watch starts in fifteen minutes. I'll see you all around." Ellen said as she left the room leaving me alone with three males one of whom nearly made me cause an earthquake.

"Well I believe I shall show Elaine to her room." Alfred said as I sighed in relief as he led me to my new room.

My new room was mostly green and blue but still pretty plain. It had the necessities but nothing more and nothing less.

"Thank you for not ratting me out Alfred." I said gratefully as I sat down on my bed.

"No problem Elaine. I'm very good at keeping secrets." Alfred said with a small smile as I noticed all my belongs were already there.

I smirked at Alfred as I found my glider and opened it. It had blue sails with red, green and yellow trims and the wood was a nice dark brown.

"Alfred have you ever gone hang gliding?" I asked him as I twirled my now closed glider like a bo staff.

"No why?" Alfred asked as I grinned.

* * *

"Elaine I don't believe this is safe." Alfred said as we were about to take off the roof.

"Please my I've been doing this since I was five and haven't fallen yet." I said as we took off with Alfred nervously clutching the top of my glider.

"Yaaa-hooo!" I yelled as we twirled, dived and loop de looped around Wayne Manor but above the cloud line.

"YAAHHH!" Alfred screamed as I sped up.

"No worries we'll land in a minute. The storm that's been brewing all day is coming to a head and only an idiot would fly in this weather." I said as I turned to go back to the manor.

In less than five minutes we were back on the roof again with Alfred looking more than a little pale and green.

"Never again." Alfred said as we went inside.

"That's what you think. Now come on it's almost dinner time and I want to help you make it." I told him with a laugh as we went to the kitchen.

"What have I done?" Alfred asked himself but I heard him anyway.

I laughed as I helped him prepare dinner.

* * *

**Me: So like it, love it or hate it? Well I'm off. Chavonnie26 Away! I did not just say that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry for the wait but lately I've been having a tough time finding insperation.**

**Elaine: That's probably because you're so focused on writing that dumb book of yours!**

**Me: It's not dumb! Anyway big thanks to Aly Osgood for following this story.**

**Elaine: Speaking of the story could you please get on with it!**

**Me: Fine! I own only Elaine happy? Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Well that worked." I said sarcastically with a crazy grin as my first attempt at a soufflé exploded in my face.

I had only been at Wayne Manor for two days and already I was helping Alfred out where ever I could. I never could stay still for long.

"I believe you may have added a bit too much baking powder." Alfred said as he handed me a face cloth.

"Yeah maybe." I said with a normal smile as I cleaned up my mess.

"Ah Master Dick I'm surprised to see you up before noon." Alfred said as I almost dropped what I was holding.

I gulped and worked even faster. Ever since the almost earthquake I tried to avoid Dick at all costs which was pretty hard since his bedroom was across from mine but here he was in very close proximity.

"Hey Ellie need some help there?" Dick asked me as I swept and avoided eye contact.

My heart was beating so loud I'm sure even he could hear it.

"No I got it." I said in a semi-shaky voice.

"No really let me help." Dick said as he grabbed the other broom and helped me clean up.

"No really I can do this myself." I said as we finally cleaned up my mess.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Dick asked getting straight to the point.

"I can't tell you." I said as I wished the ground would swallow me up which it did much to my chagrin.

"Idiot." I told myself as I came back up only to see Dick's shocked face.

"I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" I asked knowing the answer already.

Dick only nodded as I took a deep breath and began.

"It all started with my parents. They could each bend two elements so when they found each other it was basically a match made in heaven. Then they had me and my brother and trained us from birth. It's a family secret so you can't tell anyone." I told him as he looked ready to faint.

"Good to know." Dick said as he fell over in a dead faint.

"Well you definitely called that one Alfred." I said with a small chuckle as I handed Alfred 5 bucks.

"If you need me I'll be out on my glider. Please try not to need me." I said as I walked out the room to get my glider.

Within five minutes I was on the roof again but this time just staring into space with my necklace in my pocket revealing my markings. They basically looked like blue arrow tattoos all over my body (**Me: Aang's tattoos.**) My necklace hid my markings but sometimes I would take it off just to show off the real me even if no one else could see.

"Who am I kidding? A girl like me living like this? I should just quit now and go to the woods. I would make everyone's lives easier." I said in a moment of despair at the fact that the guy I had a crush on fainted at the sight of what I could do.

"Maybe, maybe not. Elaine Smith Pennyworth am I correct?" a voice from behind me said and I whirled around to see who it was.

My jaw literally dropped to the floor. In front of me was THE Batman!

"Yes sir Mr Batman sir. It's an honour to meet you." I said excitedly as I took my necklace out of my pocket.

"Don't you look fine without it on." Batman said as he took a seat next to me.

"No I don't." I said with a sigh as I secured the clasp and my markings went away.

"Yes you do." Batman said in that gruff voice of his that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Is there a reason why you're here or do you just like arguing with people younger than you?" I asked hoping to get off the subject of my markings.

"Yes. I was hoping you'd become my new partner. With your powers you could save people. You could make sure what happened to you doesn't happen to anyone else." Batman said as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Me? A hero? I think that mask might be a little too tight. I almost caused an earthquake just because an extremely cute guy smiled at me. You don't want me on your team. I'll just hurt someone or worse. I'm the jinx of the family. While my brother was able to get the water whip down the first try I almost put him in the hospital for a week on mine. I'm nothing but bad luck." I said wiping away tears.

"I don't believe in luck especially the bad kind. Anyone can be a hero even you. If you change your mind here." Batman said handing me what looked like a PDA.

"Thanks." I said not meeting his gaze as he stood up.

And as soon as he came he left leaving me alone with my thoughts. By the time I went back inside it was nearly midnight.

"Elaine why are you up so late?" Alfred asked me as he intercepted me on my route back to my room.

I tried to hold it in but soon I was on the floor sobbing.

"It's okay it's okay." Alfred said while calming me down but I couldn't stop the tears.

Eventually I fell asleep but I was still crying.

* * *

I was in a dark room and in front of me was my parents and brother dead on the floor. And if that wasn't bad enough Joker was standing right behind them twirling his gun.

"Shame isn't it? You have so much power yet you can't even save your own brother. I've seen some sad sob stories but you really take the fruit cake." Joker said with an insane cackle.

"Why? Why did you have to kill them? We never did anything to you!" I shouted at him as I tried to lunge at him but found I was bound by chains.

I was so mad I forgot about my powers.

"Why? Good question. I honestly don't know myself but hey who cares right?" Joker asked me as tears streaked down my face.

"I care you psychotic clown!" I screamed at him but couldn't do anything because I was bound.

"Oh yeah you do but no one else does! Also you should wear that necklace more often it brings out the fire in your eyes." Joker said getting closer to me as I tried to back away only to meet a solid metal wall.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him sounding like a scared little girl.

"Only your misery of course. It feels so good." Joker said as he grew double in size.

Then I remembered those phycology books I had read.

"You're just a projection of my fears and doubts." I said in realisation then I smirked.

"Which means we're on my turf." I said as my shackles melted away and the wounds on my family repaired themselves.

"Uh oh." Joker said as he started to shrink back to his normal size.

"Yeah uh oh. You really did mess with the wrong girl and her family." I said as my family and I circled around Joker.

"Have mercy?" Joker asked sacredly as he shrank away from us.

"Did you have mercy? Did you let them live? If the answer to all of the above is no then your answer is no! Oh Bats!" I said with a devious smirk as Batman came out the shadows.

"Say hello to my positive qualities and pride." I said with a grin as Batman stood next to me.

"Adiós Joker." I said with a grin as Joker disappeared.

"Maybe I do have the makings of a hero." I said as everything around me started blurring.

"Elaine are you awake?" I heard Alfred say as everything became clear and saw his and Dick's faces right in front of me.

"Ever hear of privacy?" I said as I sat up in my bed.

"And she is back." Alfred said with a relieved smile.

"Look Ellie I'm sorry about reacting like that. I think it's pretty cool you can control an element." Dick said with a small smile as I got out of bed.

"Actually I can control all four elements." I told him with a grin.

"Cool." Dick said with a large smile as I stretched.

For some reason I felt as if I could do anything.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to that is if you'll let me get changed in peace." I said with a pointed look at them as I felt my necklace still hanging around my neck.

"I believe that's our cue to go Master Dick. We certainly wouldn't want to upset my foster daughter who can turn us into very crispy pieces of bacon now would we?" Alfred said getting both his and Dick's rear ends out of my room.

I smirked and rushed to my closet.

"No, no, heck no, maybe, no, no, definitely not, no." I said as I went through my clothes to find the right outfit.

Eventually I decided on my original airbending training outfit which consisted of an orange long sleeve loose shirt, yellow wrist guards, loose orange pants, yellow sandals, my glider, a yellow skirt that was open in the front and my waterbending water pouch. As soon as I was dressed I took my hair out of its braid and took off my necklace.

"Wow I hardly recognise myself. And for the finishing touch." I said as I looked in the mirror and put on a yellow and orange mask.

"Now to find the Bat." I said as I took out that PDA he gave me.

It had what looked like a map on it. I quickly jumped out the window, snapped my glider open in mid-air and took flight all while following the map to the blinking red dot on it.

"Let's hope there's a big chunk of cheese at the end of this maze." I said as I navigated in the air and tried not to hit any buildings.

"Whoa that's some chunk of cheese." I said as I landed on a nearby building to watch Batman and Penguin fight.

Well technically Penguin's Hench women were fighting while he was laughing his annoying little head off.

"This one's for you Alfred." I said as I launched Penguin into the air with a rock spire.

"Hey ugly why not pick on someone your own size." I said as I jumped down from my building and landed on my feet which was more than I can say for Penguin's landing.

"Who are you?" Penguin asked me more than a little disorientated from his face meeting the sidewalk.

"Elementa and you are going right back to Arkham." I said using the water in my pouch to freeze him to the floor.

"Need a little help?" I asked Batman when I saw he was having a bit of trouble with the weird Hench women.

Batman merely narrowed his masked eyes at me as I shrugged and sank the Hench woman up to their shoulders in the sidewalk.

"So is the job still open?" I asked Batman with a grin as I jumped out of the way to avoid being run over by the Batmobile.

Batman merely nodded and motioned for me to get in the Batmobile.

"Cool." I said as I hoped into the seat next to him.

Soon we were screeching off to who knows where.

"I thought about what you said last night. About how I could be a hero and you were right I was just too afraid to see it. Thanks for knocking some sense back into me." I told him with a small smile.

"You would have become a hero anyway I just wanted to help you on your way. Also Elementa really?" Batman asked with half a smirk.

"Hey it was the best I could come up with on short notice." I said with a shrug as I finally noticed the lack of light.

"Where are we going?" I asked him curiously as the car finally stopped but in a huge cave.

"Woah." I said as I got out of the car and looked around in awe.

"It's safe to take your mask off you know." Batman said as he pulled down his cowl showing me the face most of Gotham knows and loves.

"Bruce?! You're the BATMAN?!" I yelled completely shocked as I removed my own mask.

"Who else?" Bruce said with a small grin as some rocks nearby started levitating.

"So that means oh boy I have a crush on Robin." I said nearly freaking out.

"You do?" Dick dressed as Robin asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Well I sort of kind of… yeah I do." I told him my face redder than I ever thought imaginable.

"Uh well I sort of feel the same way." Dick told me with his face mirroring mine in terms of colour.

"Oh how sweet! They say there's a heroine for every hero." An unfamiliar voice said as I noticed Batgirl hanging from the rafters.

I glared at her and sent her to the ground by bending the metal beam.

"What was that for?!" Batgirl asked me angrily as she rubbed her rear end which she landed on quite badly.

"Never mess with someone who can sink you up to your shoulders in solid granite." I told her while smirking.

"Elaine it's time for training." Bruce told me as he grabbed my arm before I could carry out my threat.

"Huh?" I asked confused while getting a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

'_Something tells me this is going to be a long day_' I thought as I faced a very big and very scary looking contraption with Bruce at the nearby control panel.

I shrieked as I barely dodged a metal arm.

'_I'm dead' _I thought as I ran around dodging the metal beast.

I was always more like my dad when it came to fighting.

"This is gonna take a while." Batgirl said tiredly as I ran for my life.

* * *

**Me: So like it or love it? Drop me a review to tell me what you think. Well I have to go. Chavonnie26 TO THE BATMOBILE! Yikes I'm starting to sound like Robin or should I say semáforo señor! FYI that means MR Traffic Light in Spanish. Adiós mis amigos puedo verlos a todos pronto y no te olvides de revisar/Good bye my friends may I see you all soon and don't forget to review!**


End file.
